1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for connecting a piece of sports equipment to a boot.
Short skis for example, in particular those under 100 cm in length, count among the pieces of winter sports equipment which are increasingly being bought by inexperienced individuals. Such short skis should be very user-friendly, and this user-friendliness should be associated with safety. User-friendliness and safety, however, do not feature highly, if at all, in most products of this generic type. Arrangements which are intended for connecting a piece of sports equipment to a boot and are to be found on such pieces of equipment, which arrangements may also be referred to a bindings, are, in some cases, difficult to adapt to the skier""s boot size, are not configured to avoid injury the event of a fall, have an adverse effect on the skiing performance as a result of the lack of flexibility of the stiff, short free ski length, often do not have any ski brake and, in some cases, force the skier into unnatural skiing postures.
2. Prior Art
The object of the present invention is to overcome the abovementioned disadvantages, and also further disadvantages, of the prior art.
This object is achieved, according to the invention, in the case of the arrangement of the generic type mentioned in the introduction.